


Sain’t

by lsfyibo (naamreo)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Xiao Zhan | Sean, College Student Wang Yi Bo, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lsfy - Freeform, mentions of blood (very brief), slightly OOC, sugar daddy AU but not really, very cliche don’t say i didn’t warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naamreo/pseuds/lsfyibo
Summary: When Xiao Zhan saw Wang Yibo, who was slumped on the steering wheel and whose head was bleeding, he didn’t expect to get overwhelmed by a massive amount of unexplained and imperceptible emotions.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	1. Crash

_The smell of fresh-cut grass and recently bloomed flowers, sounds of old rusty squeaking swings, and an angelic laugh-filled all of his senses. It was overwhelmingly exhilarating. This was comfort. This was home._

_Was home._

_“Ge, promise me you’ll see me again.”_

_Home._

_“I promise.”_

—

“I can’t fucking believe you!”

Shards of glass are scattered everywhere on the floor where he stood. Yibo isn’t even sure if he’s standing on them or not. He’s too busy minding the pulsing pain on his cheeks caused by the man in front of him.

“After everything I’ve done for you, you’re just going to treat me like this?” His father huffed, face flushed with seething anger. “I gave you everything you wanted and this is how you repay me?”

“Baba, I—“

“Don’t you dare call me that!” His father smashed yet another one of the vases prepped up in the living room. “You have no right to call me father, not after sleeping with a man!”

Yibo clenched his fist and sealed his mouth shut. His father sat down in frustration, roughly rubbing his temples.

He then said, “You’re disgusting. I have no son who’s a faggot. Get out of my sight.”

Yibo did. He didn’t even bother packing his things even though he knows he just got disowned. Who would even bother to think rationally after being disowned?

Yibo’s mind was currently in a clusterfuck. He only calmed down after leaving the mansion. He was only 21, in his third year of college. He has no job and was fully relying on his father. If only he knew that one of the butlers would tell on him, he wouldn’t have indulged in getting ravished by one of his fuck buddies last Saturday night.

He sighed, got inside his car, and drove to the only place he could think of going right now.

—

“I got disowned,” Yibo said as soon as the doors opened.

“You got what?!” Shen Rishi emitted a shrill shriek.

“Yeah, baba found out I’m gay.” He simply stated.

“Oh my god, Wang Yibo. you’re gonna be the death of me!” She groaned, further opening the large oak doors separating them. “I told you to always be careful when you’re slutting around!”

Shen Rishi is the daughter of one of his father’s business partners. They met in a particularly funny way. It was three years ago when Yibo was still unsure of his sexuality. In one of the galas he had to attend, he decided to get laid with a girl that night. He drank until his confidence was boosted by the alcohol. Finding a girl to flirt with wasn’t really that hard. Luckily for him, he found Shen Rishi. Funnily enough, Rishi was going through the same dilemma as him. They tried to get together, but each other’s equipment just really wasn’t their cup of tea.

“I knew that slimy sneaky son of a bitch was out to get you!” She exclaimed after he explained how everything happened.

“I don’t even know the guy. I don’t even know he exists before this. How could you know?” Yibo rolled his eyes and Rishi swatted his arm.

“Fine. I may not know earlier, but now I do.” She smiled, seemingly satisfied with herself.

Yibo looked at her in disbelief. “What did you do?”

Rishi smirked, “I just did a background check on him.”

Yibo furrowed his eyebrows. He knows Rishi can get a little bit excessive and overboard sometimes. Although, he thinks it’s part of her charm. “That helps, how exactly?”

His best friend didn’t acknowledge him and continued scrolling through her phone. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she perked up. “Name, Liu Yong. Gender, male. Age, 38. Social Class, middle-lower class.” She turned to look at him in understanding. “Your father must’ve been suspicious of you already and used the fact that Mr. Liu Yong here is struggling, money-wise.”

Yibo let his head loll against the very lush couch he was sitting on. The girl in front of him fidgeted.

“So, what are you gonna do now?”

Not sparing Rishi a glance, he said, “Honestly, I have no idea.”

Rishi observed him sullenly. He has never seen Yibo this dejected before. He had actually done much graver things than being gay, like getting arrested and expelled. To think of it, the reason as to why he got them was reasonable. He got arrested for starting a fight, almost beating the poor guy to death for harassing girls in the club. He got expelled for humiliating a teacher who was taking advantage of his students. Rishi just got even more upset remembering these. Yibo has always been misunderstood. His cold, I-don’t-give-a-fuck facade never helped and only fueled the misunderstandings.

“Your life is literally like a television drama.” She moved to sit beside him and clutched his hands. “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone suddenly swoops you off your feet and introduced themself as their knight and shining armor.”

That earned Rishi a soft giggle from beside her. “Fuck off. Are you saying I’m a Disney princess?”

“Well aren’t you?”

Yibo lightly hit her arm and laughed. The slight sting was worth it just to see her best friend laugh again, Rishi thought.

—

It’s been three days since he got kicked out. He’s currently staying in one of Rishi’s empty apartments, happily leeching off his best friend until he gets his shit together. Rishi doesn’t mind at all. Yibo has always been there for her during her rough times and besides, it’s not like it’ll put a dent in her wallet to feed another mouth.

To be painfully honest, Yibo was stuck. This morning, the university that he’s enrolled to has emailed him saying that his father stopped paying for his fees. It was a punch to the gut. It’s like reality has slapped him over and over and it’s only now that everything is sinking in.

If only he could stay in this temporary bubble that Rishi had provided him. His only concerns here are which ice cream he would devour next or which show would he binge-watch next. Here, it feels like time has stopped. Here, it felt like he’s numb to life’s worries.

But of course, he can’t stay here forever.

Yibo heard the front door rattle harshly. He turned to see Rishi hurriedly ran inside.

In the middle of eating a spoonful of mango ice cream, Yibo asked, “What’s got you so worked up?”

“We need to get you out of here,” Rishi said with her voice shaken.

Yibo shot up in alarm. “What? Why what’s wrong?”

“My baba’s coming. He knows you’re here. I think your baba told him about the incident.” She started fixing the apartment. Yibo followed to help her.

“Well, actually I’m pretty sure your baba did. Considering that my baba just froze all of my credit cards.” She laughed.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. I’ll get out of your hair soon. I promise.” Yibo couldn’t bear to face her. Guilt traveled down his spine, speeding up the process of cleaning up his mess.

Rishi stopped to grab his shoulders in an assuring way, “Yibo, you know I don’t care about the money right? As long as I can help you, but I can’t help you if I don’t have money.” Rishi paused for a while. “Okay. We’ll do this— I need some time to convince baba that you’re not in contact with me for the past few days after the incident. When he unfreezes my cards, we’ll find you another place to stay. Okay? Just give me some time.”

More guilt washed over him. He couldn’t be a burden anymore. “Rishi, no— no it’s okay. You don’t have to go all through that trouble for me. You’ve done enough. I’ll figure something out. I still have my car and my phone. I’ll call you if I need help.”

“But—“

“No buts. You don’t even have one.” Rishi swatted his arm, trying to hold back a laugh.

“I hate you so much you know that.”

Yibo smiled, “Yeah I know.”

Silence washed over them for a minute. Both are helplessly clueless on what to do next.

Rishi was the one who broke the silence. “Be careful alright? I’m only one call away.” Yibo knows this very well. Rishi has helped him so much. He couldn’t bear to rely on her any longer.

So he just smiled and said, “I know. Thank you, Rishi.”

—

When he said he’s going to get his shit together, Yibo didn’t mean now. Right now he was sitting inside a bar that’s probably too expensive for him with his current financial situation. He’s only here because his close friend Liu Haikuan owns the bar. Therefore, by default, his drinks were on the house.

“Yibo, that’s enough. You’re already drunk.” Haikuan said as he drew circles with his palm on Yibo’s back.

Getting shit-faced isn’t actually part of his plan. It’s just that when life’s tough, alcohol really does taste sweeter than normal.

Grabbing his beer, Yibo attempts to take another swig, but Haikuan stopped him. “Yibo, that’s enough.” He repeated. “C’mon I’ll call Mrs. Wang or I’ll take you home myself.”

Yibo turned to face his ge abruptly. “I can’t go back.” He slurred in a sing-song voice. Haikuan gazed at him worriedly when Yibo started laughing at the end. “They don’t want me anymore, ge. I’m disgusting.”

“Yibo what are you saying?!” Yibo tried to stand up to leave the bar, but Haikuan grabbed his arm. It’s a good thing Haikuan did too because if he didn’t Yibo would’ve fallen over. Even though he was dizzy, Yibo must absolutely leave the bar now. He can’t burden his Haikuan-ge too right? So he pushed Haikuan with full force and ran outside. A table and some chairs were brought down by the bar owner when he fell to the ground. Haikuan tried to run after Yibo, but his back was badly bruised due to his crash; nevertheless, Haikuan still tried to catch up. When he got outside, Yibo was already driving away.

Haikuan quickly ran to his car.

Fuck! What is this kid thinking?! Driving while drunk? Is he trying to die?! Haikuan thought, hands shaking trying to ignite his car.

He finally managed to turn it on when he heard a crash.

—

Checking his watch, Xiao Zhan furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval. He was already late. He was supposed to meet one of his business partners and old friend, Song Jiyang. Unfortunately, his last meeting got dragged out.

“Yu Bin can’t we go any faster?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“We’re here Laoban. We’re just gonna par— What the—“

Yu Bin suddenly swerved the car. Another car clashed with them. Luckily, it managed to hit the shotgun, where no one was sitting.

“Fuck! What the fuck?!” Yu Bin was already fuming. He turned to Xiao Zhan, “Are you okay laoban?”

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good. Just shaken. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Just have some scratches. Stay here. I’ll deal with this motherfucker.”

Xiao Zhan sighed. “Hold on. I’ll deal with this. We don’t want you to beat up another person. You’ve already managed to hospitalize nine people.”

Yu Bin tried to protest, but Xiao Zhan already cut him off. “Just call one of the drivers to come to pick us up.”

Xiao Zhan got out of the now wrecked Bugatti and walked over to the car (which was surprisingly a Jaguar) that crashed to them.

He pried open the barely hanging on car door to see who the driver was.

When Xiao Zhan saw Wang Yibo, who was slumped on the steering wheel and whose head was bleeding, he didn’t expect to get overwhelmed by a massive amount of unexplained and imperceptible emotions.


	2. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay. You’ll be okay Yibo.” Xiao Zhan slowly caressed his face, wiping off the dripping blood on his cheek. “I’ve finally fulfilled my promise.”

The moment that Yibo managed to wake, he was hit by an instant wave of nausea and severe headache. He was greatly disoriented as he sat up. He noticed that he was attached to an IV drip beside the massive bed he was on.

‘ _Where the fuck am I?’_ He thought as he eyed the lavishly soft silk sheets, gold-encrusted french windows, and the heavy dark oak door that reminded him too much of his old home.

He stared at the door for a while that he genuinely thought that it moved on its own. The door opened and a man with light brown hair and a strong built went inside.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He walked towards the windows, drawing the blinds.

“Wh—“ Yibo started, but he was cut off.

“You must be wondering where you are.” The unknown man said with a smile.

“Wh—“

“And who I am.”

Yibo glared at the man. “Let me finish.”

The man laughed heartily. “Sorry. Sorry.” He held out his hand and said, “I’m Yu Bin. Right now, you’re in the Xiao Estate.”

It was like Yibo’s mind buffered for a solid minute. “Xiao?” He dumbly repeated.

 _'Xiao. Xiao. Xiao.'_ The name felt so familiar to him for some reason, yet he couldn’t figure out why.

“What happened last night?” nervously asked as he fiddled with the scrunched up silk blanket over him.

Yubin acted like he was thinking very hard at first. “Well, not only did you drove while you’re drunk, but you also crashed your car into laoban’s Bugatti.”

“Fuck.” The thoughts in his head started whirling. What is he going to do? How can he pay the damage? _‘Fuck. Yibo, you’re an idiot. Fuck. Is it possible to still ask for money from baba? If I ask ma would she lend me? Fuck. Or maybe I should ask Rishi instead— no. No. I can’t trouble her anymore. Fuck. Shit. What am I gon—‘_

“Uh, you okay?” Yubin waved his hand in front of his face. It was obvious that his blood has run cold.

“Listen—“ He stammered. “I don’t think I can—“

He was ready to spout excuses, try to bargain in any way that is possible or remotely acceptable.

The heavy oak door opened once again— and once again, he was cut off. A tall, slender man with an air of elegance and power entered the room. Yibo was so ready to complain about him being cut off every single damn time when his gaze lands on the man’s face.

Yibo gaped. He was entranced by the man’s phoenix eyes, button nose, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, and pink plump lips. God, don’t let him get started on his mole. The one just resting below his lower lip. He doesn’t know if it’s that man’s beauty that made his head hurt or the fact that everything about him is so painfully familiar.

Yubin stood straighter as he proceeded to greet the man. “Laoban.”

The breathtaking man paid Yubin no mind as his attention are all focused on Yibo.

“I know you can’t afford to pay me back right now.” The man said firmly. “I’m gonna offer you a position in my staff. Your salary will go straight to the repair costs of the car.” He motioned to Yubin. “If you agree, Yubin will get you settled. However, if you disagree, you’ve got no choice but to pay the cost of repairs right now.”

With that said, He didn’t wait for a reply from Yibo and exited the room.

The silence stretched for a while until Yubin moved forward and smiled. “So, I’ll give you the tour when you’re ready to be discharged?”

Just what the fuck did he get himself into?

—

Xiao Zhan stood there for a while, frozen. His hands felt cold. He thinks that he’s actually shaking.

“Yubin!” He called out. “Call the ambulance quick!”

He dropped to the bleeding boy’s side. He hesitatingly put a hand on Yibo’s shoulder while his other hand checked if the boy was still breathing.

“Fuck. Thank God.” Xiao Zhan cradled Yibo’s face. “Of all the scenarios I thought of meeting you again, this one was definitely not on the list.”

“It’s okay. You’ll be okay Yibo.” Xiao Zhan slowly caressed his face, wiping off the dripping blood on his cheek. “I’ve finally fulfilled my promise.”

“Xiao Zhan?” A breathless voice called out behind him as sirens started to fill the area.”

Xiao Zhan turned around to see Haikuan completely disheveled. “Haikuan. Hey.”

—

The Xiao Estate was beyond massive. Even more massive than the Wang’s. Truth be told, Yibo felt a little overwhelmed. Just how rich was that man?

“So this is your room.” Yubin opened the door right next to the room he woke up in. It was pretty much the same, although this room doesn’t look like it was lived in. “Do you have any questions?”

Yibo managed to find his voice and said, “Uh, What exactly is my job here?”

“Well—I don’t know yet.” Yubin chuckled. “Xiao Zhan’s really unexpected. Maybe he’ll just call you to buy some paint for him or something. Sometimes, I think he’s just paying me to be his best friend.”

 _'Xiao Zhan ...'_ The name suits him.

Yibo doesn’t know how to reply to that. Yubin seemed to notice his worry.

“Don’t think about it too much. Laoban’s a good guy. You’ll be fine.”

“Okay. How long do you think I have to stay here to pay off the fees?”

“Hmm, give or take 2-3 years?” Yubin did that thing again where he pretended to think very hard. “By the way, you can use the phone on the bedside table. My number and Laoban’s are saved there. Don’t hesitate to ring me if you need help.”

“Alright.”

He entered his room once Yubin left. The first thing he did was to get the phone, installed WeChat, and texted Rishi.

**Wang Yibo | 13:05**

Rishi

**Shen Rishi | 13:06**

Yibo what the fuck? I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday! Why the hell didn’t you pick up?!

**Wang Yibo | 13:06**

Sorry. I got into an accident.

**Shen Rishi | 13:06**

WHAT THE FUCK? You better not shitting me rn or istg, I will hurt you so bad that you WISH you could’ve gotten an accident instead.

Yibo chuckled. He thought that Rishi’s worse than his mother.

**Wang Yibo | 13:08**

_Sent a Picture_

Here’s my bandaged head.

Got into a car crash

**Shen Rishi | 13:08**

What the fuck?! How did it happen???

Are you okay?

**Wang Yibo | 13:09**

_Sent a Voice Message_

_Sent a Voice Message_

Yeah. That’s pretty much it.

**Shen Rishi | 13:12**

So let me get this straight...

Your idiot drunk self crashed into Xiao fucking Zhan’s car and now you’re in debt?!

What the fuck even is your life?!

**Wang Yibo | 13:12**

Yeah. I’m working for him to pay it off.

**Shen Rishi | 13:13**

Let me just pay him then? Just pay me back in the future. I don’t mind. It’s just a Bugatti smh.

God knows what will happen if you do any labor.

**Wang Yibo | 13:13**

No.

Rishi I can’t just keep leeching off you.

I’m your friend, not your child.

I wanna solve this myself.

I don’t want to keep relying on someone else for my own benefit.

Besides, Xiao Zhan seems like a good guy.

**Shen Rishi | 13:14**

He’s a good guy alright with devilishly good looks. 😏

Still, be careful with him. He’s really well known to be heartless at work.

But fine. Do whatever you want. 🥲

Just know I’m always here for you.

I’m one call away.

If they’re abusing you, let me know. I’ll fuck them up.

**Wang Yibo | 13:15**

Yeah yeah.

I know.

Thanks, Rishi.

**Shen Rishi | 13:15**

You’re welcome

Idiot.

Stay safe.

**Wang Yibo | 13:16**

You too.

Yibo turned the phone off and slumped to his bed. He stared at the excessively extravagant lighting on his ceiling and sighed. He never worked in his entire life. Heck, he hasn’t even done a chore in his house, and now he’s working for one of the most powerful people in the business industry? He could’ve easily taken Rishi’s offer, but his ego can’t accept it. All his life, he has been relying on his father. It’s time to prove that he’s more than what his father perceived him to be. He put this on himself. He should solve this by himself.

Yibo buried his head in one of the pillows and let out a groan. ‘ _It’s alright. I can do this. I need to do this.’_


	3. Benefactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Shen Rishi | 12:08 PM**  
>   
>  Fuck! You really are a Disney Princess.
> 
> I thought we were joking!!! 😭😭

_“Aiyah! Bo-di, there’s soup dripping down your chin. Slow down. The food isn’t going anywhere.”_

_The younger smiled goofily at him. “I can’t help it ge! The noodles you make are just so good!”_

_The elder patted his didi’s head. “Don’t worry. When I grow up I’ll get a good job and make you all the cold noodles you want.”_

_The young one gasped, eyes shining like he had won the most precious thing in the world. “Really gege? Even if I ask for— um— a hundred?! Would you cook me a hundred??”_

_“Mn. Of course.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Mn. Really.”_

—

The warm glow of the morning sun disrupted Yibo’s slumber. He must have dozed off after spiraling down to his thoughts of self-doubt mixed with wishful self-reassurance.

He explored the room hoping to find his own bathroom. Thankfully the Xiao Estate did not disappoint. He discovered a variety of clothing (all designers mind you) hanged and folded in the massive cabinet beside the bathroom door.

“Are all working under Xiao Zhan this privileged?” Yibo muttered as he grabbed a plain black sweatshirt and pants that are probably Armani and an oversized Gucci jacket. He decided to shrug the thought off and proceeded to take the longest shower of his life.

—

Yibo has been holding the knob of his door for a while now. He does not know what to expect when he leaves his room. He is not sure where to go or when to start paying off his debt. He wills himself to calm down and just get this over with.

The moment he opened his door, he noticed a woman in her late 40s just standing beside his bedroom door. To her side stands a tall buff man dressed in a black suit.

The woman bowed to him and said, “Good morning Wang xiangsheng[1]. My name is Hua Jiali.” She pointed to the man beside him. “—And this is Zhang Yong.” Zhang Yong bowed as well.

“Ah— you don’t have to bow nor call me sir. When do I start working?”

Jiali and Zhang Yong exchanged looks. Jiali then bowed again. “Your work will directly come from shaoye[2]. He hasn’t ordered anything yet, so for now, let’s get you something to eat. It’s already lunchtime after all.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yibo noticed that they are acting weird, but he could not exactly explain why.

“Please follow me.” She smiled.

—

Confusion was evidently painted on Yibo’s face. Jiali and Zhang Yong made him sit in the main dining room. Only the main family eats here.

He was about to ask why the hell did they lead him here when Jiali bowed yet again. “Shaoye wanted to apologize for not joining you for lunch. He was called in for an emergency meeting.”

“That’s alright.” He gave her a tight smile.

He sat there as countless maids and butlers entered the dining room with loads of dishes. All of them can pass as a dish in a five-star restaurant. There are steak, seafood, and a few Luoyang dishes. But the dish that particularly piqued his interest was the dish that was placed the furthest to him.

He pointed at the dish and asked, "Is that cold noodles?”

Jiali smiled fondly. “Yes, Wang xiangsheng. It is.”

“You can take the other dishes away. I’ll just be eating that one.” Yibo was so transfixed on the bowl that he did not even notice that he sounded like a rich young master like before.

Jiali’s smile became softer. “Of course.”

Now that the bowl is in front of him, he could not wait any longer and just dived in, and holy shit, it is perfectly delicious. It almost tasted like nostalgia. He used to love cold noodles as a kid. He cannot exactly remember where or when he had last tasted it, but he always knew that this is his most favorite dish. What he only remembers is when he used to ask his father for some, his father wouldn’t indulge him for some reason.

While he was eating, there is this heavy feeling in his chest that he could not explain. He is so happy, and yet he also wanted to cry? Were the noodles that good that he just want to burst into tears?

Just as he was about to take his last mouth-full, his phone rang. He looked around the room to ask if it was okay to take the call, but the workers must have misunderstood, and left the room to give him privacy.

He cleared his throat. “Hello, who is this?”

“Hello, Mr. Wang?” A chirpy middle-aged woman spoke at the other end of the line.

“Yes, speaking?”

“Ah, good day to you! This is XXX University. Your accounts have been settled! We were wondering when you’ll arrange your schedule because the slots are running out.”

Yibo was stunned. “My fees are paid? Who paid for them?” Did his baba change his mind? Is he finally accepting him?

“The transaction was made through bank transfer, and the confirmation of the payment was done through our online services. It was stated there that their identity shouldn’t be revealed. I’m sorry, but you’re very lucky to have a benefactor.” The lady explained.

“Oh.” He felt so relieved because he will be continuing his studies, but his stomach cannot help but churn. He needs to know who paid his tuition for him. “Um— can I arrange my schedule today?”

“You may. Office hours are open until 7pm.”

“Thank you.”

He does not know how long he stayed in his seat, unmoving. He was so confused. Who the fuck would be rich enough to pay for some college kid’s tuition? It could not be his father. He is a proud man. His ego is even higher than the Shanghai Pearl Tower. There is no way that he would just pay for Yibo’s tuition without him making it seem like Yibo owes him.

“What the fuck” He breathed out as he opened WeChat.

**Wang Yibo | 12:03 PM**

Rishi did you fucking pay for my college fees?!

**Shen Rishi | 12:05 PM**

What??? I didn’t

Why???

**Wang Yibo | 12:05 PM**

Someone just paid off my whole college tuition.

** Shen Rishi | 12:05 PM **

What the fuck? Who???

**Wang Yibo | 12:06 PM**

I don’t fucking know???

They told the office to not tell me.

**Shen Rishi | 12:08 PM**

Fuck! You really are a Disney Princess.

I thought we were joking!!! 😭😭

**Wang Yibo | 12:09 PM**

Are you still on campus?

I’ll try to go there today to get my sched. 

**Shen Rishi | 12:09 PM**

Yeah, I have classes ‘til 5pm <//3

See you

“Jiali-jie?” Yibo called out, and Hua Jiali entered the dining room almost immediately.

“What can I do for you Wang xiangsheng?” She bowed slightly

Yibo fidgeted with his phone, then hesitantly asked, “Since Xiao Zhan hasn’t given me anything to do yet, can I go to school?”

Jiali smiled. “Of course. Zhang Yong will accompany you.”

“Thank you.”

Yibo took a deep breath and thought, _‘Let’s get this over with.’_ for the second time today. He will search for his benefactor no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] shaoye - young master  
> [2] xiangsheng - sir
> 
> —
> 
> hmmm, i wonder who’s his benefactor :>
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! <3


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nervousness came flooding back to Yibo’s body. Perhaps, it never really left, but somehow it became much worse. Thousands of assumptions flashed in his mind. He will never admit that ninety percent of those said assumptions weren’t exactly pure.

“You mean he doesn’t remember you too?” Xiao Zhan rubbed the glass his holding with his thumb, smearing the condensing liquid around it.

“Yeah. It was so weird. I rushed to hug him when he first entered the bar. He almost punched me when I did.” Haikuan chuckled while he carefully dried the cocktail glass he just washed.

Xiao Zhan stared at the amber liquid in his glass. Even though he hasn’t taken a sip yet, his mouth already tasted bitter. “He was six when he stopped visiting us. He was young but not young enough to completely forget about us.”

Haikuan gave him a sad smile. “I remember how much you’ve cried when you realized that he wasn’t coming back. You kept saying that you just wanted your didi back.”

While setting his glass down the table, Xiao Zhan let out a huff. He remembered the sting of his eyes after crying for hours. He had even refused to eat just to wait for his didi to come and meet him at the swings again, but his didi never came.

His old friend spoke again, “Who would’ve thought we’d all meet again, huh? Too bad, it’s under unfortunate circumstances.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything. He picked up his glass once again and just tipped it all down his throat.

—

Yibo feels like there’s something wrong. It’s been a full week since he’d promise to “work” here, and yet he’s not doing anything. He hasn’t seen or heard from Xiao Zhan at all. It just feels like he has been switched back to his previous routine. Wake up, get dressed (still in designer), eat (still in the main dining room), go to university (in his fixed Jaguar), go back, sleep, and then do it all over again.

He’d notice that the flowers in his room, along with the clothes provided for him, changes every morning. Jiali would always be there outside his room to lead him to the dining room. Zhang Yong would always accompany him everywhere. He also drives him to school. As if he’s almost Yibo’s personal bodyguard.

Rishi had also found his weird. “You thought you found yourself in debt, but instead it got you a sugar daddy.” She snorted, “Aiyah, only you Wang Yibo. Only you.”

Yibo playfully smacked the back of her head. “Not funny.” He said, but God he only wishes to get a sugar daddy as handsome as Xiao Zhan. It’s practically impossible.

There was a sudden sparkle in her eyes. Yibo eyed her warily. “What the fuck are you planning now.”

“After class, let’s go to Ying-jie’s tea place.”

Yibo refused immediately. “I can’t. What if they’ll finally have a job for me to do later?” It’s not that Yibo didn’t want to go. In fact, he missed visiting Zhao Liying’s fancy tea shop. Ying-jie has always been kind to him. She always lets him stay after working hours just because he was too busy reviewing a choreography to be disturbed. He just doesn’t want to get in trouble for possibly ‘skipping’ work.

The smirk on his best friend's face just went wider. “They’ve been so lenient on you! We’ll just test how much they’ll spoil you.”

He gave her an unimpressed look. “You just wanna pick on me.”

“Correct! C’mon, please Yeebs. Besides, I also miss hanging out with you. I’ll treat you.” She began tugging on his arm while pouting at him, trying to look cute.

“Fine. I’ll go just stop doing that face. You look like a pug.”

Zhang Yong agreed immediately when Yibo asked. He even drove them there and paid for the things they’ve ordered. Rishi, the little shit, ordered only the most expensive that the menu has to offer. In the end, they couldn’t even finish it all; since the said little shit ordered for five instead of two. He decided to pack it home for Jiali.

When he came back to the Xiao’s, Jiali was already waiting for him at the door. She bowed and said, “Welcome back Wang xiangsheng. Shaoye is waiting for you in his office.”

Yibo’s eyes widened. “Fuck.” he muttered. The one time he let loose is the time he’s needed. He passed the left-overs to Zhang Yong and quickly followed Jiali to Xiao Zhan’s office.

“Did he wait long?” Yibo asked on the way, worry is written all over his face.

Jiali paused momentarily to look at him and smiled, “I’m sure shaoye doesn’t mind even if you’re late.”

When they got to Xiao Zhan’s door, he felt like his heart started beating harder. His palms are sweating. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous. Maybe it’s because of the suspense? Or perhaps because the last time he saw Xiao Zhan, he seemed as cold as ice.

He went inside, and as soon as the doors close, he felt chills up his spine. The air inside the room is quite unexplainably heavy. Xiao Zhan was seated on the brown lush leather office chair, behind a long table in the middle of the room, signing papers.

_'God, Rishi is right. He’s breathtaking.'_

“Have you settled in well?” Xiao Zhan asked nonchalantly without even looking up.

Yibo tensed as he heard his deep velvety voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He doesn’t know why he got shivers down his spine.

When he found his voice, he tried not to let its shakiness show. “Um. Yes.”

The seated man hummed, taking a pause to sign the last paper in his stack. He put the cap on his pen, set it down, then looked at the younger man, straight in the eyes. It was then when Yibo realized he’d been staring at him unabashedly. He quickly looked away as he felt the heat rose to his cheeks.

“I need you to do something.” Xiao Zhan said after a moment of silence. “Consider this your job while you’re staying here.”

The nervousness came flooding back to Yibo’s body. Perhaps, it never really left, but somehow it became much worse. Thousands of assumptions flashed in his mind. He will never admit that ninety percent of those said assumptions weren’t exactly pure.

Xiao Zhan started playing with the expensive pen on his table with one hand, twirling it, flipping it, twisting the cap. And God, Yibo felt like his brain is short-circuiting. _‘His hands look nice.’_ With eyes trained on it, he let out a soft and strained, “What is it?”

“I just need you to accompany me to a gala next weekend.”

‘ _A gala? Why would he need me there for?’_ Yibo wondered. Even back then, he absolutely hated going to galas. His father always forces him to socialize, suck up to powerful investors he couldn’t bother to remember the names of. “Which gala is it? Who’s hosting?”

Xiao Zhan paused and met Yibo’s eyes, “The Wang’s.”

_’Fuck.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this prompt for a while and even though it’s cliche, i really really wanted to write it. so, here we are ~ 
> 
> please don’t hesitate to correct any wrong grammar! english isn’t my first language. :<  
> aaa i’m also a beginner at writing! if you have any pointers please do comment it below <3
> 
> shout at me on twitter @lsfyibo


End file.
